1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a message processing system in a data system environment and, in particular, to a point-to-point data messaging system including a data queuing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Data messaging systems between computers and computer networks typically infer the use of multiple queues to support their required data buffering. Further, some methods used in balanced queue communication systems between nodes in a distributed computing environment have been disclosed as also using multiple queuing configurations. Multiple queues tend to use a substantial amount of system overhead, especially in the amount of memory usage for both redundant queue support code, as well as, buffer space.
The prior art discloses methods directed towards how the data of a single process is distributed and received on a multipoint-to-point network system where other nodes may also transmit data onto the network. However, these references do not disclose data being generated by multiple processes operating on a single node. Further, the prior art references do not disclose a method for ensuring that the data generated internally by multiple processes, is uncorrupted before being transmitted onto the network. Typical multipoint-to-point networks enable messaging, however, they are deficient in ensuring or reducing the likelihood of multi-processes corrupting data within any single node prior to that data being sent onto the network.
Other prior art references are substantially directed towards various rates of data sources on asynchronous networks (ATM), and how the data cells may be transmitted and reliably reassembled by the receivers, yet do not disclose the possibility of data corruption of the data prior to or during the development of the data cells, as a result of multiple processes.
Further, typical prior art references do not disclose a method of reconfiguring distributed queue systems. As requirements change, reconfiguring the size and functionality of a queue may optimize the system. If a distributed queue system is part of a balanced queue system, then every node in the network must be reconfigured each time any node requires a larger database. In general, every node is effected by changes in any other node in a distributed queue system. If a system is not properly optimized by reconfiguration, then system resources may be wasted.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a messaging systems which uses a single queue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a queue that will solve the problem of storing internally generated data from multiple internal sources.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for data to be generated by multiple processes while operating on a single node.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide data transmission onto a data link independent of transfer rate and mode.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a messaging system which is fully configurable to optimize memory usage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a messaging system that will transmit data onto a single data link while substantially ensuring non-corruption of the transmitted data.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a methods to ensure that internally generated data is not being corrupted before being transmitted onto the network.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a readily configurable queue for optimal buffer memory space usage.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.